Wow Comics Vol 1 12
Supporting Characters: * * Jives Villains: * Other Characters: * Captain Marvel/Billy Batson * Shazam * Sherlock Holmes Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = Bert Whitman | Inker11_1 = Bert Whitman | StoryTitle11 = Phantom Eagle: "The Sun Has Wings" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = Bert Whitman | Inker12_1 = Bert Whitman | StoryTitle12 = Commando Yank: "... Opens the African Front" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer13_1 = | Penciler13_1 = Jack Binder | Inker13_1 = Jack Binder | StoryTitle13 = Mr. Scarlet and Pinky: "... Fight Nobody" | Synopsis13 = Former municipal prosecutor Brian Butler falls so far behind on his office rent that his landlord prepares to evict him. His old pal, low-level newspaper reporter "Byline" Daly is desperate for a big story. They meet on a park bench and commiserate. That evening a large warehouse fire turns out to be a hoax, and the fake firemen pretending to fight it are looters, who steal a large amount of silver, and attempt to flee in a fire engine. Brian and Pinky Butler are on the scene, and figure out what's going on, change clothes, and pursue the truck as Mister Scarlet and Pinky. Scarlet manages to scramble aboard the big hook-and-ladder truck, and makes a little progress fighting the gang, but is flung off at a sharply turned corner. Soon, at the firehouse from which the truck was stolen, a cryptic note is found on the bulletin board, claiming that NOBODY stole the missing silver. Soon a new crime combine, led by "Nobody", is committing robberies and burglaries all over the city. Then Nobody arranges to have Brian and Pinky Butler, and Byline Daly, kidnapped, for a meeting in his secret hideout. From behind a screen, the unseen crime boss challenges Butler to a battle of wits, and challenges Daly to cover the story, then returns all three abductees to their homes. Brian has covertly brought along a supply of molasses on this trip, and left behind them a molasses trail. The crime-crackers then rent a bloodhound, and a tandem bicycle, and follow that trail, to the city's dismal waterfront. They find the hideout, and inside there is nobody, but a phonograph is activated by their arrival, and the voice of Nobody sets forth the details of that evening's planned robbery, at the Bijou Theater. Scarlet, then Pinky, figures out the gag, and the identity of the gang boss, and race away to the Bijou. The big plan is to pump knockout gas into the theater via the rooftop ventilation system, but while the crooks are setting to do that, Mister Scarlet and Pinky interrupt them with some beatings. Soon there is a meeting at the Police Commissioner's office, at which Daly admits to being behind this whole elaborate crook-entrapment scheme, and makes a deal with the Commissioner, to turn in his whole gang, all of them wanted fugitives, and all of their accumulated loot, for evidence, in exchange for a pardon. The Commissioner accepts. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * * Villains: * ** his gang Other Characters: * Landlord * Police Commissioner * Mr. Smythe ** Citizens' Crime Prevention Committee Animals: * Rented Bloodhound Locations: * , on ** Butler's Law Office ** Firehouse ** Nobody's Waterfront Hideout ** Bijou Theater Vehicles: * Tandem Bicycle | Notes = * Miss Wade does not appear in this issue's Mr. Scarlet story. * Also appearing in this issue of Wow Comics were: ** Toughen Up...Get Healthy With Commando Yank's Special Training Course (fitness feature) ** "Monkey Luck" (text story) by Ray Tender | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read the complete issue at ComicBookPlus.com }}